Unexperted Alliance
by Liasonsupercouple
Summary: Summary inside! Couples will be Liason and Carson.
1. Chapter 1

My second fic so be kind, but honest.

Summary: The truth is out about Jake. And basically everyone has decided that Elizabeth is horrible person, and started to defend Lucky. Emily is dead (I really don't want her dead but in order for the fic to work she needs to dead. Sorry!). Jason and Elizabeth want to be together but Elizabeth is still scared of Jason's lifestyle, so what if Elizabeth gets a push from the last person she ever thought would want her to be with Jason, Carly. I love Liason and Carson, and I think that Carly and Elizabeth could be great friends if given the chance. There will be death(s) in my story, but I'm not sure who I want it to be, Lucky or Sam, or both.

REVIEW

Carly Benson Corinthos Jacks has always applauded herself for the life she has made for herself and her two little boys. Going from the woman wanting to destroy her mother's life for abandoning her in her time of need. Sure my life had some downs but whose life hasn't.

My life consist of five very important men, the first would of course be my two beautiful boys, Micheal and Morgan. The next would be my husband, Jasper Jax. I love this man or at least thats what I keeping telling myself since the ball. Our marriage was perfect but dull at the same time. My heart doesn't want to jump out of my chest anymore when I see my see my husband. I blame Sonny Corinthos for my marriage falling, because I still love that son of bitch!

Sonny Corinthos my dear sweet ex husband, who I will always have in my because of our boys and also because without in my life there would be a tomorrow. One more thing me and Sonny have in common is our best friend Jason Morgan.

Jason Morgan is one of the few people who accept me of my craziness and still love me. Once upon time this man had my heart, but eventually that love turn friendship and it is best friendship I ever had and I never want to lose it. We trust each other, so when the truth about Jake Martin Spencer really being Jake Martin Morgan. I know I should be mad that Jason didn't share his secret with me, but I'm not because I understand why Jason needed to keep the secret.

Elizabeth Webber, the woman who had Jason's heart for nearly ten years and has given Jason something that all the women in his life have tired giving him, a child. I used to hate this woman with passion, people would ask why hated her so much I could never give a straight. Now I understand, its because I envy her, she took Jason away from me and took care of him when I betrayed him. Well no more because whether she wants to admit or not me and her are the same.

Since the secret came out everyone decided to put they two cents in and accuse Elizabeth of breaking Lucky Spencer's heart, and forgetting all the abuse that Lucky has put Cameron and Elizabeth though. The funny thing is that the secret is out yet Elizabeth and Jason are not together. Well I will not stand for it. Jason deserves happiness. Elizabeth deserves happiness. And Cameron and Jake deserve the best father and also happiness.

AND I Carly Spencer Quatermine Alcazar Corinthos Jacks will make damn sure that happens.

Please let me know should I kill Sam or Lucky or both. and should I keep writing. there will be Liason but til later.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow I never imagined so many responses. It made so happy. __**jammies2000 **__I thought about having Jax playing matchmaker but I really don't think Jason would listen to Jax. I hope your not mad._

_This is my first try at having the people talking rather than just thinking. So be kind._

_Couples: Liason(Of course) and Carson_

_I own nothing_

_Question: Should it be Carly or Elizabeth? Please just pick, you'll find why I asked later in the fic._

_REVIEW_

Chapter 1: **Recruitments**

Carly Corinthos Jax was nervous for the time in her life. When did you become so nervous about being in her ex husbands living. She's been here hundreds of times, why is todays trip so nerve racking.

Was it because she was here to ask Sonny to help convince Jason to be with a woman she hated for nearly ten years. Or wasn't because she recently had old feelings of love surface for this man. So deep in her thoughts, Carly never heard Soony enter the livingroom.

It was 'til Sonny came behind Carly and said Hello Carly that she felt his presense. After collecting herself she turned around and glared at her ex husband.

"Why the hell did you scare me like that" asked Carly

"Well I don't know, was it because you came to my house uninvited and want to cause choas" replied a smiling Sonny

"Why do you always think I come here to cause choas, DON"T you dare ask Sonny" says Carly.

As Sonny was about speak Carly puts her hands on his mouth to shut him up.

"Do you want to know why I came here or not?" says frustrated Carly

"Of course I do. What can I do you for you Carly?" asked Sonny

"I need your help"

"What else is new?" Sonny said under his breath

"What did you say?" Carly demanded

"Nothing" Sonny says smirking

'god this man is frustating I don't even know why I'm still in love with him' thought Carly

"CARLY!"

"huh"

"Where'd you go just a second?" asked a concerned Sonny

"Nowhere"

"Okay, back to what you need. And what exaclty do you need help with"

"I need your help to get Jason and Elizabeth to realize that they are meant to be together." whispered Carly

"Excuse I didn't catch that correctly. Could you repeat that."

"I NEED YOUR HELP TO GET JASON AND ELIZABETH TO REALIZE THAT THEY ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER" yelled Carly

"Thats what I thought you said. my quesion is why? Don't you hate Elizabeth?" asked a amused Sonny

'This is harder than I thought it would be' thought Carly

Taking a deep breathe Carly begins "I don't hate Elizabeth, REALLY I don't!" Carly repeats to a disbelving Sonny. "I guess I envied her is more what I felt. I mean she had stolen Jason's heart without even knowing she did. I mean come on Sonny It didn't matter who Jason and Elizabeth tired to be with after the "break up" they always found way back to each other. Look what happened last August somehow they were both feeling the same emotions, betrayal, anger, etc. And they sleep together and make a child. That from one night. How is that possible, I mean Jason and Sam; and Lucky and Elizabeth probably trying doing the same for months before the ONS. And they didn't succed but somehow one night made a child for Jason and Elizabeth. That speaks for itself. You should have seen Jason's face when Elizabeth finally told everyone the truth, there was hope for him finally get a family with one woman he always wanted it with. But then Trevor Lansing decides to use Elizabeth and her boys as leverage and gives Elizabeth warning. And what does Jason do he pushes his family away and Elizabeth just lets him. Now both of them are miserable. And I can't stand it. Thats why I'm here. I need your help to get Jason and Elizabeth in together so they could talk and realize that they need each other." As a breathless Carly finishes her speech she looks at Sonny to see if he believes her.

"WOW, I never thought this day would come. You liking Elizabeth and wanting her to be with Jason" says a speechless Sonny

"So will you help me?" asked Carly

"As much as I don't like mending I want my best friend happy and have a family of his own, OF COURSE I'll help you." says Sonny as Carly starts jumps into his arms and repeates Thank You over and over.

When Carly finally calms down she realizes she's still in Sonny's arms as she's trying to remove herself she looks up when Sonny doesn't let go.

Before she could stop herself she kisses Sonny. A stunned Sonny kisses her back.

When Carly realizes what she's doing she stops and alopogizes and turns to leave.

When she reaches the door she turns around a says "Thank You for agreeing to help me. I'll call you when I'm ready to set my plan in motion"

All Sonny could manage was a nod.

As Carly closes the door she leans her head against door 'how can I kiss that man I married. GOD DAMNIT'

At the same time Sonny thinks 'She's still one hell of a kisser'

As Carly sits in her car she keeps repeating 'get it together'. You can't fall back in love with Sonny. His just your partner in this plan. Nothing more, nothing less. If she keeps repeating it, maybe she'll believe it.

When Carly finally thinks she got herself together. She sets out to do phrase two. To Jason's.

_Well here's Chapter 2. Should I quit writing or go on. Liason will be later chapters. So be patient. I don't know how many of you all are Carson but I am so their going to be together. I like to alogoize to CarJax fans, SKate fans, and any other people who don't like Carson. Please still read my fic it has Liason. and when you review be honest but gentle if you have negative comments about my writting skills._


	3. Visiting a Friend

_Author's Note: This probably be the last update til Spring Break. School's going to keep me busy. And thank you all for reviewing._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

_Question: Should Jason and Elizabeth come together on their own after Carly talks with them or should Carly set something up to trick them to meeting each other?_

_Read and Review_

Chapter 3: Visiting a Friend

Carly promised herself that she would change for the better and one change she could do that will benefit her best friend, is knock on his door rather than walking in uninvited. As she knocks on the door and waits for Jason, Carly debates on how she would convince him to finally allow himself to have a family of his own and be happy for once in his life. When Jason opened the door and let Carly in to say he was surprised to see his best friend and to see her knock the door was understatement.

"Hey Carly, what do you need and since when do you knock?" Jason finally asked after the shock wore off

After Carly makes herself comfortable knowing this conversation was going to be a long one, since Jason is always so stubborn. "Well surprise I'm not here for your help, I'm to help you, and I decided that I would respect you by knocking and since you are going to have your own family soon, I don't want to walk in and something that could give me nightmares." Carly quickly replied.

"Wait how can you help me and whats all this talk about a family" Jason asked after understanding most of Carly's ranting

"Answer me this do you or do you not want to have a family with Elizabeth?"

"Yes"

"Then whats stopping you" Carly demanded as stood in front of Jason with her hands on her hips

"You know whats stopping me" Jason angrily answered

"Jason's your wrong I don't, because from where I stand nothing in the past has stop you from raising Micheal as own, or marrying Courtney, or wanting to be Sam's baby father. And guess what you were still in the mob and so tell me what the hell is really stopping from finally having a family with the woman you love" demanded a equally angry Carly

"That was different and since when did you become Elizabeth's number one fan" asked Jason

"Different how, I mean you were still in the mob there was still danger, but that didn't stop you. Jase whats stopping you? As for Elizabeth, I finally see her in a new light. A scared mother who doesn't know if she should follow her heart or head." replied Carly as she paces back and forth

"WHAT'S STOPPING ME IS THAT I'M SCARED THAT WHEN ELIZABETH AND I DO BECOME SOMETHING MORE, SHE'LL WALK AWAY AND GO BACK TO LUCKY" yelled Jason finally getting frustrated

"Oh Jason"

"Please don't start Carly" pleaded Jason

"No, you listen Elizabeth and you have done this dance for nearly ten years, and it needs to stop; just be honest with each other" Carly said softly

"Carly don't you get it I have to stay away to protect them" Jason argued

Carly knew she wasn't getting anywhere with Jason so she got up and when to the door as she was leaving she turns around and says, "If you aren't strong enough to claim your family I'm going to help you, because I owe you for all the times you helped me" and with Carly exits the penthouse leaving a confused Jason standing alone in his home.

'what the hell just happened here' Jason thought

'So the visit with Jason didn't go as planned, I hope my next visit goes better' Carly thought as she gets into her car and drives to her next destination: Elizabeth Webber's house.

_I hope you all like it._

_REVIEW_


End file.
